The conventional wrapping of packages requires a number of separate steps using a variety of wrapping materials. Specifically, a suitable box, suitable paper, and string or pressure sensitive tape for holding the paper on the box must be provided. Then, the paper must be cut to conform to the size and shape of the box. Then, the paper is folded around the box and temporarily held in place while the string or pressure sensitive tape is manipulated to fasten the paper to the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,313 issued Jan. 30, 1968 to Culberg et al. for ARRANGEMENT FOR WRAPPING PACKAGES. Culberg discloses an improvement on the aforesaid conventional wrapping of packages, the improvement comprising the pre-cutting of wrapping paper in sheets of apparently a single predetermined size and the placement of short strips of pressure sensitive adhesive at selected points on the edges of the pre-cut paper.
The strips of adhesive are initially covered with strips of correspondingly dimensioned release paper, which are individually removed to use the adhesive while forming the package and to seal the package.
Culberg discloses two embodiments of his invention. In the embodiment illustrated in FIGS. 1-5, Culberg folds the paper at about its midpoint to bring opposing edges of the paper together. The opposing edges are adhered together to form a tubular sheath. A box is inserted in the sheaf and one side of the box is urged against the folded portion of the paper. A portion of the paper adjacent the opposing edges is folded flat against a second side of the box opposite said one side and the opposing edges are then folded over the second side of the box.
In Culberg's second embodiment, illustrated in FIGS. 6-8, he again provides short strips of pressure sensitive adhesive at selected points on the edges of pre-cut rectangular sheets of paper. But, in the second embodiment, Culberg forms the package in the usual way by folding one longitudinal edge of the pre-cut sheet of paper over one side of a box far enough so that said one longitudinal edge extends along the middle of the box being wrapped. The opposing longitudinal edge of the paper is then folded into overlapping relation with the first longitudinal edge portion of the paper and an adhesive strip on the second longitudinal edge is brought into contact with the first longitudinal edge portion to hold the paper around the sides of the box.
The paper is then folded over the ends of the box and held in place by removing the release paper on strips of adhesive that are provided on the pre-cut paper.